


Home is With You

by OwlLover21



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Interracial Relationship, M/M, Post-Time Skip, Racism, Surprises, arankita, reunite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:02:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29272173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OwlLover21/pseuds/OwlLover21
Summary: Aran is in France for a few games and illudes to his boyfriend Kita that he has experience subtle racism but won't tell him everything so Kita makes a trip to France to surprise Aran as his cousin watches the rice farm and their puppies. Aran is in for the best surprise of his life
Relationships: Kita Shinsuke/Ojiro Aran
Comments: 3
Kudos: 40





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> There won't be any homophobia or racism said in the fic so don't worry but it is implied that Aran has experienced it. I will possibly do an alternative ending in chapter two since I like how both endings are so be on the lookout for that coming soon. 
> 
> Sorry if the writing for Atsu is bad this is my first time writing this character. 
> 
> I hope you AranKita lovers enjoy this fic.

Kita sat by his window, listening for the soft ring of the phone as he waited for Aran to answer. After a moment before he heard it answer. 

_“Hi Shin,”_

From that moment he knew that something was wrong. Aran never called him ‘Shin’ unless something was wrong. 

“No ‘darling’ today?” Kita asked. 

_“_ _It's_ _been a bit of a rough day darling.”_

"Do you wish to talk about it?” 

Aran sighed, sounding exhausted before saying _“I’m used to_ _the glares_ _from Japan. But...it’s just how they assume I don’t understand French and be so surprised when I_ _answer_ _back. The team is great and_ _they_ _stick up for me_ _constantly_ _. Like they don’t tolerate it, but at least_ _back at_ _home...at home, I get to have you hold me at the end of the day_ _yeah know. And with me being away_ _...it getting to me.”_

To hear the struggle in Aran voice began to crack at Kita's heart. He wasn’t stupid and could hear the jokes and see the glares when he and Aran walked close together on the streets or had couples' night in restaurants. The homophobia was something they could deal with and were used to..but the racism made Kita’s blood boil. He saw how much Aran smiled through it and grit his teeth to bare it all, but Kita knew how badly it would get to him. 

“Aran, where are you right now?” 

_“We just got back to our hotel rooms. Atsu went_ _shopping_ _w_ _ith_ _someone for gifts for you and_ _Osamu_ _.”_

"Okay. Do you want to know what I'm thinking of right now?" 

_"What darling?"_

"The first time you slept over my house when we were third years. You insisted on sleeping on the floor, just like the gentleman you are. What did you say exactly?"

_"I didn't want to disrespect your mother's house by sleeping in your bed."_

"That's right. You were always the perfect gentlemen even back then. You gifted my mother some tea right?" 

_"You know I panicked for three days trying to find out the perfect gift to give to your mother,"_ Aran said with a chuckle. 

"You know I joined you on the floor right."

_"I knew I felt something hug me in the middle of the night."_

"I joined you on the floor and slept for a bit. But then something woke me up. It was the crack of dawn and I left the window slightly open like I always do and then I looked up since you were holding me like a teddy bear to your chest. I saw how the slowly climbing morning light began to soft-touch your face, how when the breeze came into the room you wiggled your nose. You looked so beautiful, like a painting. How beautiful your skin looks when it’s being kissed so softly by the early sun. And I thought what on earth could I have done to deserve this beautiful man in my life. And I prayed, which I don’t do often, that I would get to see you like that for the rest of my life.” 

Kita felt his own eyes tickle with tears as he hears Aran's wet laugh come through the speaker. 

_“Come on Shin. That’s not fair. You can't go on poetry rants and expect me not to cry,"_ Aran said cursing softly while sniffling. 

“It’s the truth. I know the world is horrible and people are terrible and evil but you know what gets me through it all, knowing that some higher being said I deserve you. I get to spend my days with you, even from afar. I know that I cant make the glares and words hurt any less, but I will always be here to catch you, wrap up your wounds and help you stand up again. I wish I could do more. Well I mean I can but you won’t let me,” Aran wiped the tears and smiled at his own joke. 

_“What are you talking about darling,”_ Aran said. 

“Well, you won’t let me tell Atsu and Osa to fight all the bigots.” 

_“Could you imagine the twins_ _fighting_ _a racist? That would be the funny_ _shit_ _ever,”_ Aran said laughing softly through his tears. 

“Oh, there it is. The laughter that made me swoon.” 

_“_ _Stop trying to romance me over the phone_ _darling_ _I can only take so much.”_

“Alright, I’ll save it for when you come back. And I’ll make your favorite soup," Kita said chuckling. 

_“If you keep feeding me so well, I'll be too_ _big_ _to play.”_

“Well, that would mean that you would get to stay with me more so I fail to see how that is a bad thing,” 

Aran laughter graced Kita’s ears causing him to laugh. That was the only thing that Aran’s laughter never failed to do, make Kita laugh. 

_“Thanks, darling. You always know how to make me feel better.”_

“What kind of a boyfriend would I be if I didn’t try and make you smile.” 

_“I should get ready for bed. We have an early practice match tomorrow.”_

“One questions my love.” 

_“Yes?”_

“When does your flight come in,” 

_“Well, we have two more weeks left so I will probably be on the plane heading home by Thursday. You're usually good at remembering things darling, everything okay?”_

“Yes. Everything is fine. I was helping Granny with her kitchen and it just slipped my mind when she was asking about you.” 

_“Is it her sink again?”_

“I keep telling her to get a new plumber but she always says ‘he has been working with my family for decades and I will not lose him now.’ She will never listen to me.” 

_“Tell her I said hi okay.”_

“Always. Aran, try not to let this sit on your heart so heavily. You won't be able to sleep.” 

_“And how do you know that darling?”_

“Because whenever you have something on your chest you toss and turn all night until I force you to talk about it. You also twitch in your sleep.” 

_“Forgive me for thinking for two seconds that anything could get past you.”_

“I just know a lot about the man that drives me crazy.” 

_“_ _Kita stop flirting,”_ Aran said. 

Kita, knowing Aran, could see the smile and blush filling his dark brown cheeks. 

“Fine, I’ll stop. Try to get some rest okay.” 

_“Goodnight darling.”_

“Goodnight my love.” 

With a click, they hung up the phone. It later but not too late for Kita to get the ball rolling on his plan. He went to their desk space and pulled out their laptop. Neither of them really needed a desk for their jobs so they set up a nice laptop that they shared with different login information and a wireless printer that took the both of them far too long and a phone call to Suna to figure out how to work it. Taking the laptop off the charging dock, a lovely gift from Aran’s tech-savvy sister, he went back to his nook area at the window and began to book his flight. 

The flight to France would leave in two days and he would stay for six days. He asked his cousin if he could watch the farm and their huskies, Snowy and Spot. The second part of the plan would not be activated until he reached Paris. His cousin came to pick him up around 5 am two days later to drive him to the airport. With a hug goodbye and one last hearty thank you, Kita was masked up and headed to the airport. It was a rather long four-hour flight but it would be worth being able to hug Aran again. It has been nearly a month since Kita drove a rather sad Aran to the airport to watch him leave to train in Paris with his team. Aran hated leaving Kita for so long, which turned into a clingy Aran that Kita would never deny extra kisses and cuddles. That was all Kita could think about is how much he actually missed Aran. 

Granted Kita always missed Aran, don’t get him wrong. But he tried, like Aran, to put on a brave face so he wouldn’t be too sad about him leaving. It got hard when he would hear stories of Aran dealing with bigotted people and all he wanted to do was hug his boyfriend tight and do his best to make him feel better. By the time he was jarred from his daydream, he landed at the airport in Paris. 

Now Aran spoke near-perfect french, which was rather sexy to listen to especially when they were about to get a little less pg. Through that, Kita learned a few pieces of french every now again. He was slowly teaching himself french as he worked in the rice fields, and he was quite proud of himself. Kita was even more proud of himself by being able to tell the taxi driver the exact hotel he needed to get to. When he was closing near the airport he sent a text to Atsumu to step away from the group and to call him. 

_“Hi, Kita-san!”_

“Hello, Atsumu. Are you near Aran right now?” 

_“No, he’s still sleeping. Practiced over an hour ago so he's pretty tired. We have another one around 4. What’s up are you okay? Do I need to call Osu or Omi-kun?”_

“No no, do not tell him, but I am arriving at the hotel.” 

_“Aw, you missed your baby Aran. He probably bitched about me.”_

“Something like that. Can you come downstairs to the lobby and bring me to his room to surprise him.” 

_“Oh you know I will! Oh oh I have to record it of Osu and Suna and Omi Omi_ _! He would love to see all the fluff in the air.”_

“I think it would be fond for us all. Now I believe I am arriving in about ten minutes. Do not tell Aran Atusum, I mean it,” Kita's voice changed to the stern voice he would give the twins when they were up to no good. 

_“Won’t say a word Kita-san. I'm in the elevator heading downstairs.”_

“Good. I will see you soon.” 

They hung up the phone and the rest of the car ride was in silence. It was less than ten minutes when they arrived at the hotel. Kita paid for the ride, charging it to his card, and thanked the driver. He stepped out of the car, collected his bag, and headed inside the hotel. There he was greeted with the excited childlike smile of Atsumu he dashed over to hug him. 

“Kita-san!” Atsumu said, hugging him tightly. 

“It is good to see you as well Atsumu,” Kita said, returning the hug. 

“Aran is going to be so excited. I have a perfect idea.” 

Atsumu pulled out his phone and began to ring Aran’s phone. After a few rings, Aran answered. 

“Wakey Wakey Aran!” 

_“Atsu I have not had enough recovery sleep from training to deal with your foolishness Now just tell me what you did.”_

“Aran you think so little of me to think that I'm in trouble.” there was a pause. “Okay, this time it was not my fault-” 

_“No no no, shut up. Let me put a shirt on and come down to the lobby. I swear Coach is going to get us both benched for the year if you keep doing goofy shit. Just don’t get arrested_ _before I get down there.”_

Aran clicked off the phone, allowing Kita the chance to chuckle. 

“Do I want to know how much trouble you caused Aran since you’ve been here?” 

“I have one Aran strike against me so I think it's going great Now stand behind me while I record for Omi and Suna. They are going to love this.” 

Kita hid behind the taller man and waited about five minutes before Atsumu whispered he’s here. Kita tried to peak but he didn’t want to risk ruining the surprise. Atsumu was still recording with a shit-eating grin on his face as Aran looked more irritated. He was in his full team tracksuit. The lobby wasn’t packed as it normally was but there was still a handful of people just relaxing and conversating in the lobby. No one seemed phased by the action o the three men. 

“Atsumu what did you do?” Aran said in full irritation as he drew closer to him. 

Before Aran could reach that distance he stepped aside to reveal Kita with his arms open for a hug. 

“Suprise love,” Kita said. 

Aran stopped walking and froze, dropping his phone on the carpet floor. His hands went to rub his eyes, making sure his boyfriend was there and he truly was. Aran felt his body go weak out of finally being able to relax since the team landed in France and collapsed to the floor sitting as he began crying. 

“No no Aran no,” Kita said as he ran to his sitting boyfriend and hugged him tightly. 

Aran pulled Kita as tight as he could to his chest and began to kiss his neck as best he could through his tears. 

“Love the floor is dirty we need to get up," Kita said through his own teary laughter. 

Aran shook his head, not wanting to leave the safe warmth of his boyfriend’s arms, squeezing him tighter. When Aran had finished crying the pair finally stood up but never truly separated out of the hug.

“Where did you come from?” Aran asked in a gooey voice. 

“I landed this morning.” 

“Why didn’t you tell me that you were coming?” 

“I wanted to surprise you since you sounded so sad and it hurt me to hear you so sad,” Kita hugged Aran tighter and rubbed his broad back. 

“Oh darling,” Aran kissed Kita’s head. 

They may have gotten glares but at that moment it didn’t matter. Aran had Kita held tightly to his chest, he smelt the warm scent of nature, and it felt at home for the first in nearly a month. 


	2. Alternative Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is the second ending that I wrote for this story

“ Kita -san!”  Atsumu said, hugging him tightly. 

“It is good to see you as well  Atsumu ,” Kita said, returning the hug. 

“Aran is going to be so  excited . Come on! ” 

Atsumu began to drag Kita to the elevator and select the floor that all of the players were staying on. Atsumu pulled out his phone and began to record. 

“So,” he said to the camera, “we are going to surprise Aran with Kita coming to surprise him. Are you excited Kita,” Atusum moved the camera to face Kita. 

“Very,” Kita answered plainly. 

“Let’s get moving,” Atsumu said as the elevator dinged to the 6th floor. 

Atsumu took Kita’s hand and began to take him to Aran’s room. When they reach the room, Kita felt a surge of anxious energy course through him. A barrage of what-if filling his mind. If this was the right choice if Aran would be happy to see him if Aran would be embarrassed that Kita came all this way to see him just because he called over a bad day. But the grinning face of Atsumu and his heart telling him the Aran was his boyfriend and would be excited to see him after almost a month brought him comfort. Atsumu noticed how nervous Kita was becoming and whispered ‘knock’, hoping it would encourage him. Kita rose his knuckles to knock on the door, waiting for a response. Atsumu took a step back so he could catch a full view of the door and Kita began to knock repeatedly on the door, not saying a word. 

“Atsumu I haven't gotten enough rest for your crap,” Aran called from the room. 

Kita did not stop knocking on the door as Atsumu began laughing. They heard footsteps heavily walking to the door. The door was nearly riped open to reveal Aran wearing sweat pants and no shirt. Before Aran could begin to cuss at Atsumu he saw Kita's grey mixture hair and shut the door in surprise with a loud ‘no’ coming from his mouth, audible through the door. 

“Aran come back,” Kita said knocking on the door, nervously laughing at his boyfriend's reaction. 

Aran ran back to the door with tears climbing to his eyes and opened it and saw Kita standing with a smile. 

“Hi love,” Kita said opening his arms hoping for a hug. 

“This isn’t real,” Aran said his voice thickened with tears as he yanked Kita to his chest for a hug. 

“I promise it’s real love," Kita's voice was muffled through his chest. 

Aran picked him up by his ass which cued Kita to wrap his legs around his waist. Atsumu zoomed closer to see. Aran moved to sit on the floor, rubbing his hands all over Kita’s back as a soft sob could be heard. 

"Why did you come here, are you nuts?" Aran said laughing wetly. 

"Do you want me to leave-" 

"NO!" Aran shouted while wrapping his arms tighter around Kita, placing wet kisses on his neck. "You're. Not. Leaving. Period." Aran said after each kiss. 

"I'm here for about five days love." 

Atsumu chuckled at the pair still seated on the floor before turning the camera back to himself. 

"Maybe we should leave the love birds alone. Miss you Omi Omi!"

And with those final words, Atsumu turned off the recording. 

Fin!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know in the comments which version you liked more!


End file.
